Troodon/Generation 2
Troodon was a omnivorous theropod dinosaur related to the raptors and featured in the 'Walking with Dinosaurs 3D ' film. Creature attributes Physical appearance and biology Troodon stood at 3.28ft, weighed 100lbs, was 2.4 meters long, and could run at 39kph. It was the smartest dinosaur ever discovered so far,BBC Earth - Troodon with its intelligence equaling that have a modern day opossum.Dino Files: Troodon Smarts Its eyes were forward facing and large as well, which enabled to either hunt at night or to see in the dark lengthy polar winters. Like many theropods living in the Arctic, it had feathers. These feathers were the same color as the feathers of the modern Hoatzin, a South American bird that spends its early life with claws. Behavior and traits Troodon was an omnivore,Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie as evidenced by their serrated teeth. Though they most certainly ate plants, they were known to have raided the nests of large herbivores in its area, such as Pachyrhinosaurus. They were also known to eat fish,, mammals like Alphadon,BBC Earth - Alphadon and even scavenge. It is possible they were pack hunters, but there is no real evidence of this behavior. Troodon have been known to group together when they are attracted to a carcass, but Komodo dragons do this as well and they do not hunt in packs. When incubating, male Troodon would sit on the nest like modern birds do. In Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie Troodon ''is one of the dinosaurs tht have just been featured in the new [[Walking with Dinosaurs 3D|''Walking with Dinosaurs film;]] A Troodon raided a Pachyrhinosaurus nest and snatched the one known as Patchi. It tried to escape with its potential meal, but could not find a way to escape from the herd. After its only means of escaping was blocked by Bulldust, Patchi's father, it proceed to fling the young Pachyrhinosauru away into the nearby forest and fled the area. This attack gave Patchi the signature hole in his frill. Years later, several Troodon attempt to eat Patchi, now an adult, while he is pinned down by a tree. As the Troodon gathered around him two Quetzalcoatlus arrive to eat the Pachyrhinosaurus as well and try to scare away the small carnivores. All the scavengers soon fled when Patchi stood back up. It makes its last appearance in the film where it tries to raid the nest of Patchi and Juniper, but is scared away by the adult Patchi. In other media ''March of the Dinosaurs'' Read more at the March of the Dinosaurs Wiki ''Jurassic Park'' Read more at the Jurassic Park Wiki Behind the scenes Despite Troodon having feathers like it did in real life, there are several errors with its design. First, the feathers on the forearms should come up to the second finger. Second, it should have both primary and secondary feathers. Finally, it should have had far more extensive feathers on it's legs, both primaries and secondaries, on in a wing-like shape. Its snout was also probably feathered as well. List of appearences *''Walking with Dinosaurs: The Movie'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs: Patchi's Big Adventure'' *''Walking With Dinosaurs: A Reusable Sticker Book'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs: Dino Run!'' *''Walking with Dinosaurs Encyclopedia'' Notes and references Category:Vertebrates Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Carnivorous creatures Category:Herbivorous creatures Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Herbivorous dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Herbivores Category:Animals from North America Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Villains Category:Omnivorous Creatures Category:Omnivorous Animals Category:Omnivores